


Loki

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Memories, POV Third Person, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>还有一天，Loki就在高塔中囚禁满二十年。而这天他遇到了阿斯加德新的王子，这是他计划的始端。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iris242x (lokiikol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/gifts), [Renata Lord (snowlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ikol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498939) by [iris242x (lokiikol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/pseuds/iris242x), [Renata Lord (snowlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord). 



> 1\. 此文的背景来自于电影，Marvel漫画，和北欧神话。  
> 2\. 这篇是iris242x (lokiikol)和Renata Lord (snowlight)姑娘合写的《Ikol》的Loki POV.  
> 3\. 故事主线构架完全源于《Ikol》，心理描写及回忆部分为作者原创。  
> 4\. 《Ikol》的两位作者姑娘都已经同意授权给我写这篇POV【BTW超开心~】

 

二十年。当时间被换算成数字，无论这个数字有多大，或是有多小，都显得尤为苍白。

这天看起来和过往的每一天都似乎没有分别。一尘不染的地面，安静站立的桌子，还剩三分之二的红酒，就连窗外的树叶看起来都和昨天一模一样。不会有哪一片因为晚上过大的风而破损，也不会有哪一片因为早晨冰冷的露水而变得浓绿。一切都像是停在了某个时间点，然后万物静止，凝滞在最令人讨厌的地方。

无聊，也许不是个可以准确形容他心情的词汇。在无所事事的下午考虑要怎么把阿斯嘉德的某位神祇整得怒发冲冠，那叫无聊；在死气沉沉的金宫计划着要怎么把随便哪个自以为美貌的女神讽刺得痛哭流涕，那叫无聊。现在，现在这种不叫无聊，也许他应该为自己仍旧记得阿斯嘉德还有其他人感到小小的惊喜，但现在仍旧只是，停止而已。

所有的事情都安静得可怕。

如果他还知道什么叫害怕的话。

窗外没有风，至少固定在他视野里的这一块没有。他曾怀疑这也是惩罚的一部分，因为树叶不会晃动。但偶尔还有鸟类飞过，这让他知道外面的世界其实还活着。

被遗忘的只有他一个人而已。

遗忘。可笑的词汇。

曾经的他从不担心自己会被遗忘。曾经的他会在听到这句评价的时刻笑出来，那种被人们认为狡黠或是邪恶的笑容，那时候他们厌恶他，畏惧他，远离他，但他们不会遗忘他。他不能被遗忘，也不可能被遗忘。

可是坐在这里，这张属于他的椅子——在很长一段时间里被他认为是真正属于自己的物品之一，也是某些低落的日子里被认清只是放置在这里，规定是属于他的物品之一——这时候他才会想起来，二十年是个足以让很多人遗忘的长度。

*

也许他应该做点什么，让人们学着记起。

他是恶作剧之神，他有满脑子的点子，他可以用一个微不足道的阴谋让高高在上的神祇颜面扫地，一个无关紧要的手段就能让自鸣得意的战士踏入陷阱。他曾以为只要自己想，就没有什么是做不到的。而现在，他只是坐在这里，蜷曲着手指，把指甲深深嵌进肉里。

这个世界上有他想要的，还有他能得到的。有时候，人们就是得接受这两者可能不会重合。

所以他不记得自己是从什么时候起放弃了幻想，放弃了渺茫的希望——这并不意味着他放弃了思考，无论这种思考在现在看来有多荒唐。可能性，他把这个词像宝物一样收藏起来，覆盖在层层伪装之下，在自己最为勇敢的时候掀起一角，再迅速盖上。

在窗外薄暮的黄昏到来之前，他从不知道Vidrir这个名字在他的生命里意味着什么。

他只知道当寂静多年的窗台上出现了第一丝声响，他本能地回头，那个孩子金色的短发在冷风中扬起，而他身后暗红的天空突然像匕首一样戳进他心里，二十年来，第一次感觉到自己还活着。

这个金发的小家伙极其迅捷地掏出一把匕首，他不确定自己是不是笑了，因为嘴角似乎并不习惯于上扬的动作，但随后对方笨拙地滑出左脚，整个身体都摇摆欲坠。笨拙，他暗暗记下脑子里瞬间蹦出的词汇，接着一把抓住差点跌出窗外的人的手。他用力把他抓进屋子，却没有在意对方接下来动作的打算。

小家伙摔了一跤，脸正好落在地上。

他在他耳边旋转脚踝，回身坐到椅子上。

可以进来，并不是出乎意料的结果。这意味着血脉，然而不能解释到来的原因。

“你是谁？”他听见那孩子摸爬着起身，精致衣料摩擦出窸窣的声响，接着，他如此问道。

其实在对方第一次这么问的时候，他是没有听到的。也许是因为没有在意，也许是因为他的注意力被放在了完全不相干的事情上。比如，这孩子深蓝色的眼睛，又比如，那些在脸上淡得刚好能看见却又不会显得讨厌的雀斑，又或许是他眼里仿佛能够跳动起来的火焰。

他并不需要一一检查才确认自己脑中的答案，因为自在窗边第一眼看见他那头明亮的金发起，他就知道他是谁了。你很难认错一个跟你一起长大的人，而当少年时期的他再次出现在你面前，你只会在一瞬间怀疑时光的倒流。

“你是谁？”对方又提高嗓门问了一次。他这才注意到孩子仍旧用在他这个年龄显得过于成熟的姿势握着那柄短小的匕首，似乎是对他桌上那几本老旧的魔法书心存忌惮，还没能拥有如同他父亲那样坚实肩膀的少年神祇摆出了戒备的身形，却随即露出了迟疑的神情。

“我是阿斯嘉德的王子，Vidrir Thorsson。你是谁？”

——阿斯嘉德的王子。

短暂的音节像一记重拳在胸口击打出闷响。曾经让他以为闪耀着光辉的字眼，仅仅只是扬抑声调就能感到荣誉的词汇，在孩子刚刚学着成熟的语气里肆意绽放，正如他那个欠缺谨慎的父亲一样，用满载的骄傲念出与生俱来的荣耀。

有谁还会记得曾经的阿斯嘉德有过两位王子？不过也许人们从来都不曾那么认为。因为人们的记忆里只会有一位王子，和王子的影子。

“Ikol。”他的回答几乎不假思索。

*

如果真要算起来的话，他的计划也许就是从这一刻开始的。

Ikol这个名字如此自然地从舌尖滑出，两个短小沙哑的音节像是陈置多年的齿轮终于被放进布满灰尘的机体，带着哐当的声响重新运作，扯动了Loki身上每一个还能活动的神经。

是的，他叫Loki，阿斯嘉德的恶作剧之神，谎言与灾祸的缔造者。他看见了他的“可能性”，所以他如同捕猎者般一步步靠过去，计算着捕捉的距离，谋划着接近的路线，他看见的是道路和结果。

“你是什么人？”Vidrir问道。

阴谋。这是问题之后第一个出现在Loki脑中的词汇。

他是那个人的儿子，Thorsson——至少他是这么说的——他可以就这么肆无忌惮地攀上高塔，爬进窗户，就这么无所顾忌地闯进他的生活，即使是一切都充斥着腐臭气味的，每一毫厘都让他厌恶的生活，然后若无其事地问他“你是什么人”。仿佛他就该这么轻易相信这一切都只是漫无目的的巧合，而这个可以自由出入的，拥有和Thor一样面容的小家伙只不过是不小心来到这里，用自己所有的存在把Loki从头到脚嘲讽了一番，然后告诉他，“这只是个误会而已”一样。

但那个人是Thor，光是这一点就足够让他推翻所有关于阴谋的考虑。

Vidrir的右手再次挪向他腰间的匕首，Loki决定为自己倒一杯酒。

“你……”他发现自己的声音少有的沙哑，但也就是这时候他才意识到自己有多久没说过话了。Loki试着清清嗓子，继续把问题问完。“来这里的目的是什么？”

听到他的声音，Vidrir多少显得惊讶。应该是从未听过如此干涸的嗓音的缘故，他眨眨眼睛，随即回答道：“我一时大意走到这里。”

果然。

Loki低头。对方眼里并没有值得他怀疑的神情。他太小了，还不足以掌握欺骗谎言之神的能力——他甚至不具备拒绝回答的意志。他的目光再次扫向这个满头大汗的年轻人，背脊稍稍放松，后靠在椅背上。

“你有多大了？”他听见自己这样问道。

随即觉得这个问题有点多余，但又似乎完全必要。依照这个缩小版的Thor和脑海里仍旧无法洗去的记忆推断，他看起来不会超过十六岁。相较于同龄人显得略高的身型配上被阳光染得稍浓的肤色——一个战士，跟他父亲一样。对方没有回答，脸上的表情似乎有些震惊，转而变得好奇，最后居然沉下眉角，露出勇敢的神色。他就像一本摊开的书，所有心事都写在脸上——再一次，跟他父亲一样。

“在我回答你之前，我可以向你要杯酒喝吗？”孩子的目光过于迅速地朝桌上的红酒扫了一眼，语气显得迟疑。

突然被打断的思绪让Loki张大眼睛，他确实没有想到对方会说这个。他的视线停留在酒杯上，记忆猛地被拉扯到很久很久之前。“我可以向你要杯酒喝吗，弟弟？”他记得那是个阳光明媚的下午，从训练场回来的Thor额头上挂着汗水，在金发的映照中闪闪发亮。他刚刚击败了Tyr，传说中的战神。事情刚一发生消息就传遍了整个阿斯嘉德。Loki是从路过走廊的仆从们的闲言中无意听到的，Thor冲进门来的时候他正好为自己倒了一杯酒。

“这里只有一只酒杯。”他倒是很诧异自己竟然这么说了。鉴于，在很多年前的那个下午，他几乎是毫不犹豫地就把手里的杯子递给对方，再在那家伙兴奋得把杯子砸掉之前一把夺回来，重新为自己倒上一杯。

这里只有一只酒杯，而面前这个人不是他，哪怕是外貌上再怎么相似。

“那我只喝一口，可以吗？”尽管还是个乳臭未干的孩子，他眼里的傲气倒是不输他那自以为是的父亲。可语句里暗示的顺从仍旧让Loki感到惊讶。如果是Thor，一定不会这么轻易就让步。于是孩子的母亲也在他眉眼中慢慢浮现。看来人类的血液还是影响到了这个神域的孩子——骨子里生来的软弱。

“好吧。就一口。”他把杯子递过去。

孩子很接过杯子，很快把酒喝个精光。说好的一口似乎在嘴唇接触杯沿的一刻就被完全抛到脑后，忘得干净。所以他还是继承了他父亲的蛮横了？Loki笑起来，他跟他的父亲比Loki想象中要相像得多。

他又倒了一杯酒，不过这次他直接递进孩子手中，看着他一口气喝完。“今天是我的十五岁生日，整个阿斯嘉德都在庆祝。”放下酒杯的Vidrir这样说道。

“哦，是吗？”十五岁。Loki感觉到自己真的笑了起来。数字仿佛带着倒刺的刀刃戳进骨骼，流失的时光一瞬间鲜明得钻心刻骨。“十五岁了啊。”他听见自己这么说道。但声音却变得尤为遥远。

Loki转身提起桌上金灿灿的羽毛笔，在羊皮纸上写下孩子的名字——或者，对他来讲，更接近于“父亲”的名字，如果他还被允许这么认知的话。“你的名字是从你祖父的别名而来的？‘风暴者’Vidrir？”多年之后第一次念出这个音节，舌尖与齿根的交叠熟悉得让他发颤，手中滑出笔墨的字形在纸张上仍旧显得华美高贵，生来的王者，他记得Odin曾这么说过。而现在这个说法似乎只让他眼角发湿，不过那也可能只是错觉而已。

“你知道我的祖父是谁？”孩子并没有发现Loki的失误，他的注意力全放在了纸上。

“多少知道，”嘴角的笑容慢慢褪去。多少，这是他能够承认的程度。他决定把关于Odin这个名字的所有思绪都打住。

握成拳头的右手平摊开来，胸口流窜的些许魔法顺着手臂传到掌心。“风暴。”他在心里默念了一声。一团小小的旋风在手心旋转扬起，夹杂着水汽的风眼慢慢变大，直到悬在Vidrir头上，变成雨点洒落下来。

“生日礼物。虽然小了一点。”

Vidrir站在魔法制成的小型风暴下面，并不介意自己被雨水淋得湿透。他仰起头看着风眼咯咯地笑，看起来是真的开心。他询问Loki自己是否能再来访问，而这个问题显得于情于理又出乎意料。他是没有想到一个小小的戏法就能给自己带来一个自愿的探视者的，但他也怀疑这不过是孩子一时的心血来潮。但Vidrir的眼神说出了更多，他那跳动着蓝色火焰的，和他父亲一样的眼神告诉Loki，这绝不会只是一句虚言。

你要以荣誉发誓不告诉任何人你来过这里。

他要求Vidrir如此承诺，接着在对方眼里找到了疑惑的神情。即使只是心血来潮，他也必须足够谨慎。

“为什么我不能告诉别人？”Vidrir在道出誓言之后仰起头。

“因为我是一个被囚禁在这里的魔法师。”难得的，Loki选择了最诚实的回答。

即使这句话背后还有太多难以细数的故事和过多无法言明的仇恨。

Vidrir离开时仍旧从窗子上爬出去。

“如果下次你还在窗子上站不稳，我就让你自己掉下去了。”Loki靠在椅子里用手指撑着下巴微笑，Vidrir的蓝眼和金发很快消失在视野里。

于是在还有一天就满二十年的日子里，在这个原本和过往的任何一天都没有区别的日子里，Loki碰到了一个人，而这个人，是他计划的始端。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vidrir第二次去高塔之前Loki正用那支金色的羽毛笔在纸上写下他的名字——如果第二次真的会发生的话。

他写得非常认真，一笔一划的，每一个线条，每一处弯折，每一道应该多用力气的着墨点，每一个能让字迹变得华丽的小技巧，全都完完整整包含在这几个小小的字母里。

他只写了一次，但金色羽毛笔的末端像是发出了七彩的光。Loki让它在手里翻转了两圈，又突然灼手般地把它丢到一边。

他是知道自己在干什么的。

是的，他有一个计划，不过这个计划能否实施的关键，竟然被掌控在了一个孩子会不会出现这一点上。Loki的唇齿有些发干，紧握在桌面上的指节泛起苍白的颜色。

也许他该忘了那个计划，忘了那些该死的耐心。他可以在Vidrir下次出现的时候骗他喝下毒酒——他无法用全部的魔法与他对抗，说不定也没有用武斗战胜他的可能，他有最为保险的办法。他的魔法还能为他创造一杯毒酒，他可以哄Vidrir喝下去，他确信那孩子不会对他起任何疑心——他可以把他抱在怀里，扼住他的脖子，哼着摇篮曲一点一点加重力道，直到Vidrir的生命可视地从眼中离开。他甚至没法做出反抗的动作。除了脖子上几个青紫的指痕，他的身体不会受到任何损害——他还会是那个耀眼的，第一次出现在Loki窗台上的骄傲的金发王子的样子。仍旧漂亮，仍旧光辉。

然后过不了多久，大家就会发现阿斯嘉德的小王子不见了。也许十几天，也许二十几天，他们就会找到他这里来。Thor会带着他通常的愤怒踹开大门，大吼着想要找回他的儿子，而他能看到的只是在Loki怀里腐臭发烂，已经看不出人型的尸体。他会靠着正对着大门的墙面坐下，让Vidrir发霉的头颅靠在自己臂弯里，折起的右腿支撑起孩子瘫软的上半身。

他确信Thor会在看到那个情景的第一眼就毫不犹豫地杀了他。

Loki从椅子上站起身，走到窗台边。阿斯嘉德的阳光从窗外照进来，洒在他身上。他昂起头，让自己的整个脸庞都沐浴在阳光里。

第一次，这些格挡着视线的树叶似乎散发出了清香。Loki深深呼吸，嘴角扬起了隐现的笑容。

*

Vidrir第二次到来的时候没有太多废话就直接进入了他计划好的正题——他询问那支金色的羽毛笔是否来自Frigga的羽衣。

而Loki？

Loki把双手交叉在胸前，在椅子上摆出了放松的姿势。

“要不要听我说一个故事？”

这是他给他讲的第一个故事。

*

故事里出现了一个出身贫寒却凭着自己的聪明才智名扬阿斯嘉德的魔法师。他就像任何一个悲剧收尾的童话故事主人公一样，贫穷，却有着天生的智慧和接近高傲的自尊。他勤奋，有天赋，却受到恶神的诱惑，做出错误的选择。

这个故事被加入了太多的杜撰，以至于除了故事里包含的情绪，其余的几乎没有剩下真实。但他喜欢这个故事，他告诉Vidrir自己就是这个故事的主人公，而金发的孩子听得入神。

然后，如同所有被故事中的邪恶势力蛊惑的主人公一样，魔法师不自量力地对阿斯嘉德众神发出挑战，他把比试的内容选定在自己最擅长的魔法上，他要和众神打赌，谁能飞得更快更稳，首先达到世界之树的顶端。

“不自量力”，吐出这个词汇的时候Loki不确定自己是不是笑着的，或者，他并不确定自己是真的说出了这个词汇还是只在心里默念了一遍。他把视线投向枝叶繁密的深处，接着收回来看向一脸专注的Vidrir，表情变得认真，这是他自己的故事，他当然不该显得太过随意。

“你知道围绕着世界之树的那些云雾里藏着什么吗？”Loki用手指撑着下巴，这句话让他记起了一些可以被称作“回忆”的东西。

Vidrir摇摇头，继续用好奇的眼光看着他。

“你永远也想不到深入云雾之后能看到多少美丽的生物，那些墨绿色的树叶之间有长着几百只脚的蜈蚣，滴着绿色粘液的巨型毛虫，长着尖牙的大鸟——”

“你把这些东西叫美丽的生物？”Vidrir看起来似乎难以置信。

Loki耸耸肩膀靠回椅子里，“但是等到飞到世界之树的顶端——顶端才是最美的地方。”他眯起眼睛，金色的画面在脑子里一点一点变得鲜明，“云朵成片成片地铺在脚下，树顶叶子上的露水被阳光反射出几十种颜色，”他仍旧记得站在树顶上从耳边划过的大风，记得某个人震耳欲聋的大笑和仅仅只是友好的拍肩就差点把他推到树下的力道——友好，至少那时候他还是愿意相信这种东西的存在的——而那些绚烂的光彩，缤纷的颜色，就混在阳光里一起映在某人金色的头发和光亮的铠甲上，“那是你一生都没办法忘记的情景。”

Vidrir听得有些入迷。他用那双蓝色的眼睛盯着Loki的脸，像是能在他眼里找到与他叙述中相同的画面一样。

“总之，在我到达世界之树的顶端的时候，除了一只漂亮的鹰，旁边一个人都没有。我以为我是赢定了。但是，就在我得意地发表了我的胜利宣言之后，那只漂亮的鹰打断了我。”Loki抿了一口之前就给自己倒好的红酒，“原来那只鹰是穿着羽衣的女神Frigga，她才是最先到世界之树顶端的那一个。”

Vidrir的嘴巴微微张开，没有料到故事的走向。“那……那后来呢？”

Loki挑起眉毛，“我气不过，一把拽下了她羽衣上最漂亮的那根羽毛。他们就以不敬之罪把我关在这里了。”

Vidrir睁大眼睛，过了好一会儿才找到言语般地张开嘴，“我不信。”

Loki摸着下巴不说话。

“我也学习魔法，可我的老师们从来没有提到过你。”

这倒不是他没有预料到的情况。“在王宫里教魔法的老师们都是些老古董。他们只对死去的人和快要烂掉的书有兴趣。”

这句话让Vidrir笑起来，他扬起脑袋，眼角弯曲成好看的弧度。“但他们教的都是有用的东西，”Vidrir停止笑容，通透的眸子里突然闪烁起带着些许狡黠的光芒，“不是什么魔术一样的障眼术，而是能制服敌人的。”他的下巴稍稍扬起，脸上满是对Loki反应的期许。

这是他第一次试图通过骗术从一个骗子这里得到答案。

Loki笑起来，低沉的嗓音在喉咙里震颤着散开，“那么，王子殿下，您一定也精通各种能够制敌的魔法了？”

Vidrir的表情明显地顿住了，他像喉咙哽住般地抿住嘴唇，在无法找到任何对应的言语之后显得有些手足无措。而这样的神情再次让Loki记起他是那个人的儿子——他在他脸上找到儿时与那个人一起撒谎时看见的表情，而那位永远是先被戳穿谎言的一个。

“我的魔法学得不好。”他很快承认了，“我没有天分，父王和祖母都不赞成我花太多时间在咒语上。而且我讨厌我的老师。”

父王和……祖母？Loki再次挑起眉毛。“不好到了什么样的程度？”

也许他和他父亲一样，对魔法一窍不通。不过如果他的魔法真的有那么不可救药，那么Frigga的态度又是怎么回事？也许是害怕家族里再出现一个不受管束的欺骗者？但他是Thor的儿子不是么？完全属于Odin的正直血脉。

Vidrir找他要了一杯酒，Loki已经可以很自然地递过自己的杯子了。“我的魔法老师早已对我绝望了。”他把一杯酒分成两口，咕噜咕噜地喝下去，“我连把一块石头幻化成最简单的苹果都要费好大力气。”

这样。

Loki半阖上眼睑。

所以那些该死的老家伙还是在这么教授魔法。

跟以前一模一样。

他长长地呼出一口气，“你老师是不是告诉你，一定要聚精会神在大脑里面描绘出一个苹果的颜色和形状？还恨不得让你想好它的香气和味道，是甜的还是酸的还是半酸半甜用来酿酒的？”

Vidrir如预料中那般点头。

Loki冷哼了一声。“一群冥顽不灵的老东西。”他想他是花了很大力气才没让自己的表情看起来过分鄙夷的，但事实就是，仅仅只是听到这样的转述，他都无法抑制住心底深深的厌恶感。

他当然记得自己初次学习魔法时的情形，那群在王宫里“德高望重”的老家伙捋着长长的胡子，用“一切从基础开始”的名义让所有人都从“把一块石头幻化成苹果”练起。

“魔法的要义在于专注。虽然只是变出一个苹果，但光靠咒语和魔法并不会起到作用。你需要在心里完全构思好苹果的颜色和形状，它的香味，它的触觉，人生第一次品尝苹果时的味道。它可以很甜，但也或许很酸。有时候为了酿酒，它还可能是半酸半甜的……噢，Loki，你已经完成了么？”

他是所有学生当中最先完成咒语的。但那并没有让他得到赞扬，因为显然，老师的话还没有说完，也就是说，他变出来的苹果，或是他完成咒语的过程，一定是有什么差错的。可事实是，那一整节课，在Loki几乎把篮子里的石头全部变成苹果之后，其他的学生也没有完成这个看起来过分简单的任务——包括抓着后脑勺讨教Loki的Thor。

Loki是从那时候起知道自己应该寻找一位更加适合自己的老师的，但最后，他能找到的只有书本。

“听着，那一套根本就是完全错误的。”他挥着手试图让Vidrir完全忘记那些老家伙的言论，“一个初学者不可能掌握那种魔法，就像不会爬的婴儿不可能骑马。”他把桌子上的一本书扔过去，“变苹果。别想你要什么样的苹果。红的黄的蓝的都没关系。你只需要一边默念咒语一边很轻松地想，‘苹果’。”

Vidrir愣愣地看着手里的书，将信将疑地尝试了。

而当他手中那个不怎么光鲜的苹果出现的时候，Vidrir看起来像是遇上了世间最令人开心的事情。

他的笑容前所未有的灿烂——就像儿时的Thor第一次在父亲的同意下触摸了Mjolnir的花纹，那种笑容在他脸上整整停留了一下午。

Vidrir接下来的语气几乎是恳求的。他将双手交握在胸前，跺着脚请求Loki教他魔法。他甚至答应Loki，只要能够教他魔法，他会给Loki带来任何东西作为回报——只要前提是在不违反阿斯嘉德法律的情况下。

任何东西。

这似乎是个太过狡猾的说法。

他慢悠悠地倒酒，再不紧不慢地喝下去——胸口发热的温度像是绿色的火焰，沿着血管一寸一寸地烧开，一直蔓延到指尖。他几乎是用尽了全部的气力才止住了快要因为兴奋颤抖起来的双手。Vidrir不知道自己在提供些什么，Loki却很清楚。

他的手上握着一把钥匙，而这把钥匙可以让他打开任何一道门锁。

“我最想要的东西，现在的你还没法给我。”

“是什么？”Vidrir显得跃跃欲试。

Loki笑起来。在他的计划里，“现在”还只是个太过靠前的时间点。而他想要的——他终将会得到的，那是他的结局，他为自己，为Vidrir，为计划中每一个将要参与的人设计的，属于Loki的终章。

所以此时此刻，他只是这么说道：“这样吧，我的王子。下次你来的时候多带几块王宫里的甜点，什么样的都成。”

 


End file.
